En las noches te solía silbar
by HikariCaelum
Summary: "Sueño que te abrazo. Sueño que mis frágiles y felices recuerdos se repiten. Que todo lo demás ha sido una pesadilla. Pero da igual cuánto sueñe, nunca se hace realidad". [Para el foro Proyecto 1-8 y por el cumpleaños de Rillianne, ¡felicidades!]


_Disclaimer_: Digimon no me pertenece ni la canción_ "_Terraza_" _en la que me he basado_._

Este fic es para **Rillianne Duchannes**, para el foro _Proyecto 1-8_. Además, es por su cumpleaños, así que: **¡felicidades!**

* * *

.

**~ En las noches te solía silbar ~**

.

Cierro los ojos. Dejo que el frío de la noche me envuelva y que los recuerdos me alcancen una vez más.

Escucho un silbido en mi mente, uno que emito yo mismo. El mismo sonido que se repitió durante días y días, noches y noches. Ese que conseguía que te asomases a la ventana. Tu sonrisa aparecía en la oscuridad y alumbraba la penumbra. Un brillo sin luz que me envolvía, que me cautivaba, del que estaba completamente enamorado. Estaba atrapado en la trampa más bella y dolorosa del mundo. Sigo en la jaula, pero ya nadie viene a darme de comer.

Pienso en nuestras escapadas nocturnas en silencio, recorriendo juntos el oscuro jardín y echándonos en la terraza. La luna blanquecina no se cansaba de iluminarnos, rodeada de miles de estrellas. Solías reír mientras yo te explicaba que algún día me gustaría viajar hasta allí arriba. Te prometí que te traería algo del espacio, supongo que es una promesa ya rota.

No me siento culpable por saber que no lo voy a cumplir, al fin y al cabo tú eres la primera que no sigue su palabra. Prometiste quererme, prometiste acompañarme a donde hiciera falta, prometiste que no me olvidarías. No te juzgo, sé que tienes tus razones.

El cielo se ve igual desde mi terraza. La misma luna, las mismas estrellas. Pero todo es diferente.

No siento la calidez de tu cuerpo apoyado en mí. No escucho tu risa ni puedo ver tu sonrisa. No me hace cosquillas tu pelo en la nariz porque no te abrazas con fuerza a mí. La soledad me ha alcanzado y no parece dispuesta a soltarme a pesar de mis forcejeos. Ya no hay nadie que quiera luchar por mí. Ni nadie que yo quiera lo suficiente como para decirle que necesito ayuda.

Además de silbidos y risas, también escucho otras cosas en mis recuerdos. Oigo los gritos de tus padres cuando te pillaban después de una escapada, las cosas que me decían cuando me los encontraba, las acusaciones que tanto ignoraba. Ahora creo que tal vez debería haberlas escuchado más.

Decían que yo era un capricho de tu etapa rebelde, que eras una buena niña que no merecía una vida como la que yo iba a darte.

Solía creer que el amor basta. Pero en realidad nunca es suficiente. Puede llegar a ser lo menos importante.

Te busco por las calles, mi princesa rosa. Cuando veo alguna joven que se te parezca siempre me quedo mirándola. Nunca son como tú, no tienen ese brillo en la mirada, no irradian ese candor que siempre me alcanzaba. Muchas me miran, algunas incluso se insinúan, pero mi corazón sigue perteneciéndote a ti. Aunque no siempre mi cuerpo, no te voy a mentir. Pero no es más que una búsqueda desesperada de un consuelo que jamás encontraré.

Sueño que te abrazo. Sueño que mis frágiles y felices recuerdos se repiten. Que todo lo demás ha sido una pesadilla. Pero da igual cuánto sueñe, nunca se hace realidad.

Soy una mala influencia, un rebelde sin causa, una bala perdida sin rumbo que seguir. Mi vida es la música. La noche mi escenario y el alcohol mi único guión. Dijiste una vez que ese era el problema, que no eras más que un complemento para mí. No te diste cuenta de que hubiera cambiado mi mundo por ti.

Viejos amigos y conocidos me preguntan constantemente cómo y dónde estás. Yo no puedo evitar fulminarles con la mirada, dar media vuelta y marcharme mientras grito que te alejaste hace tiempo. Creen que me estoy volviendo loco. No saben que ya lo estoy y siempre lo estuve. Por ti. Tú eres mi locura, te llevaste la poca cordura que tenía en el momento en el que apareciste.

Cada noche me tumbo en la terraza durante horas y observo el mismo cielo que tú. Me pregunto dónde estarás y deseo poder volverte a encontrar.

Te diría todo lo que mi orgullo no me dejó. Que cambiaría el micrófono por un libro, que dejaría el alcohol por agua, que me cortaría el pelo y vestiría con corbata si hiciera falta. Intentaste entrar en mi vida, dijiste que no era lo que tú querías para la tuya. Que mi eterna prometida era la música. Todo eso cuando yo pensaba en pedirte que compartieras tu futuro conmigo, cuando quería comprarte un anillo.

¿Cómo puedes haberte alejado de mí? ¿Cómo puedes vivir recordando nuestros besos? ¿Cómo has podido olvidar lo mucho que nos quisimos? Supongo que nunca fue lo mismo para ti, de ser así no habrías decidido que no era lo suficientemente bueno.

Sigo queriéndote. Sigo llorándote. Sigo esperándote.

Me ahogo en lágrimas y bebida intentando que el dolor se mitigue, que abandones de una vez mi corazón. Golpeo las paredes con los puños tratando de romper mis huesos y que el sufrimiento físico haga que olvide el que tu ausencia me produce.

He intentado odiarte. Quiero echarte la culpa de todo. Pero lo peor es que no puedo evitar saber que yo soy el causante de que te marchases.

Te descuidé, me centré en mis canciones y olvidé escucharte más a menudo. Me lo avisaste, pero pensaba que no eran más que amenazas vacías. Tan vacías como tus amagos de marcharte. He pecado de subestimarte, he pecado de ser tan egocéntrico que pensé que no podrías vivir sin mí. Y soy yo el que no puedo seguir sin ti.

Recuerdo lo que me dijiste. Recuerdo todo lo que vivimos. Te recuerdo a ti en cada momento. Pienso que si continúo haciéndolo al final parecerá que sigues aquí, conmigo. Que por arte de magia aparecerás delante de mí y me perdonarás por no ser lo bastante bueno para ti. Por llevarte a la mala vida, por ser tu mala influencia, por no saber tratarte como una princesa.

No me miento, aunque lo he intentado. Da igual el tiempo que pase, porque siempre seguirás torturándome. Pienso en qué brazos son los que te rodean, qué oídos son los que escuchan tu risa, qué ojos ven tu sonrisa. Y cuando te imagino con otro golpeo todo lo que tengo delante. Rompo cristales como si fueran mi corazón, grito a los cuatro vientos que te sigo queriendo, te escribo canciones suplicando que vuelvas.

Sé que es tarde. Sé que no pasará. Pero seguiré viviendo por ti como no lo hice cuando estuviste a mi lado.

Seguiré saliendo a mi terraza cada noche y observando el cielo. En algún lugar la misma luna te alumbra y las mismas estrellas titilan llamándote. Espero que el viento te lleve mi mensaje. Espero que sepas que te seguiré echando de menos. Que te seguiré queriendo.

.

* * *

Al ver que pediste este reto para tu cumpleaños y nadie lo había tomado me dije que te merecías que te lo regalasen así que aquí lo tienes.

No es todo lo que quería, pero espero que te guste el resultado y se acerque a lo que esperabas. Muchas felicidades, Rillianne, espero que disfrutes mucho de tu cumpleaños :D


End file.
